herofandomcom-20200223-history
Galleo
Galleo is one of the protagonists in the SteamWorld series, appearing in SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech Galleo was mentioned by Armilly and Copernica, for not helping them on their quest to look for a mushroom. He later woke up from his sleep to see the village on fire and so went to see Armilly and Copernica, where he would help them fight against the Void soldiers, even to the point where they would fight against their leader known as Captain Canary. The three later went to free the Guild members, only to meet someone in a cage, known as Orik, who the three fought against some Coglins until they had the keys to Orik's cage and so went back to their quest. The three later saw Orik in a cage again, only for him to join their team. After the team freed all of Guild members, he noticed that they weren't as brave as he thought and so the team went to fight against Captain Canary again, but this time with a dragon. And so after Galleo, Armilly, Copernica and Orik defeated Captain Canary again, they went to free the Guild Members and their Chief, Galleo commented about the guild being a bunch of blowhards. Galleo and the rest of the team later went to the alchemist's college, only to see that the gate is locked and see a pair of gatecrashers known as Tarah & Thayne, who closed the gates of the college. Galleo and the team later went to look for a plant that would help them go inside the college and so they did, only to fight against a Slime King, after the group defeated the Sime King they went into the college and fought against some of the college brats. Galleo and the team later fought against another dragon and teamed up with Tarah & Thayne, only to go deeper into the college grounds. He and the rest of the group later fought against the Headmistress of the college and later went to the Haunted Forest with the Mysterious Merchant and walked to the Cursed City, only to speak to one of the Druids who sent the group to fight a Dragon and later speak to the Ringmaster. He fought a few rounds in the arena and later went to speak with the druid once again, only to fight against an evil ent and discover the Necronomicog. He and the rest of the group were later zapped by an electric current by Gilgamech, who took the artifact. He and the rest of the group were later sitting next to a campfire, where the group was discussing about about Gilgamech, the Heroes Guild and the Behemoth. He and the group later went to the Void's castle to fight against illusions of their past foes and even versions of themselves, such as the 'Reckless Knight', the 'Arrogant Alchamest' and Galleo's own insecurities known as the 'Brooding Hermit'. He later fought against the 'Repressive Sister', the 'Burdensome Brother', 'Wayward Spirit', 'Demon Warrior' and 'Joviel Deity'. Only to fight against Gilgamech, twice and against the Behemoth itself. After the fight against the Behemoth, Galleo went to rebuild what he could, said goodbye to his mother and became the caretaker for Tarah & Thayne's old orphanage. Powers and Abilities Cards: Galleo has a set of cards mainly for a brute attack or to heal his allies. Some of these cards are: Fixer, Miracle Worker, Shields Up, Steam Punch, Blindside, Gigaton Punch, Mend, Poison, Provoke, Regeneration, Super Soaker, Tinkerer and Wrecking Ball. Navigation Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Healers Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Brutes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Honest Category:Dreaded